Someone For My Own
by ArtificialRed
Summary: A short vignette of Sango, and perhaps the reasons why the Houshisama means so much to her. A Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters blah blah blah…. Is this even necessary?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Summary:** A one-shot vignette of Sango, and perhaps the reasons why the Houshi-sama means so much to her.

* * *

"Sango, darling, I really wish you'd stop messing with that thing and come learn something useful. A husband will want a wife who can take care of him, fix him dinner, mend his clothes, that sort of thing. Honestly, no man will want a woman who does nothing but throw around some large weapon all day."

An eleven-year-old Sango tuned out her mother as she gently set Hiraikotsu against the wall. She caressed it once more affectionately before joining her mother by the fire. Her father had given her Hiraikotsu just a month earlier, and Sango made sure to clean it everyday. After all, having a weapon of her own meant that she was officially going to be a demon exterminator, once she learned how to use it properly of course. Hiraikotsu meant the world to her.

Her mother had never been happy about the idea of her only daughter being trained as an exterminator. She had argued with her husband many a night over the subject. The place of a woman was in the home, not the battlefield. But Sango's father wouldn't back down over the matter. His daughter had a natural talent for the job, a talent that couldn't be ignored. So his wife finally consented, but only with the promise that Sango would learn the duties of a wife and mother too, hoping that one day she'd outgrow the ridiculous idea of fighting along side the men. But with the introduction of her own weapon, it seemed that that hope was becoming more and more worthless.

Sango sighed to herself as she began sewing beside her mother and hoped that she wasn't in for another lecture. She heard it almost everyday; how her training to slay demons wasn't something a girl needed to be doing. She knew all to well how her mother didn't think a man would want to marry her. But surely she was mistaken. Her father told her every day how good she was becoming, and wouldn't any man appreciate a girl who was good at what she did? Besides, she got to spend a lot of time with her father this way, and it made him proud. Wasn't that what was truly important?

* * *

She made sure no one was looking as she slipped away from the wedding feast. Yet another of Sango's girlfriends had been married today. She sighed as she made her way outside the village gates, patting her obi to be sure her dagger was there. Her father had made it very clear she wasn't to leave the village without protection, and it was one lesson she took very seriously. There would always be more than a few demons who would be very happy to be rid of another slayer, especially the infamous female slayer. Yes, Sango had built up quite a reputation for herself. Villagers who used to wisely hide themselves away while the exterminators did their job would now come to watch from a safe distance just to see the female slayer in action. She'd hear murmurs whenever they came to a new village; whispers about that strange woman among the men. It seemed she had become a novelty almost. Almost. Except that she was very good at her job, and anyone who saw her fight quickly shut their mouths about her. Whether it was out of fear or respect, she couldn't be sure. Either way, it seemed that she intimidated the majority of people she met, but Sango couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

She wanted to be well respected for the job she did. Being the only female slayer, it was important to her that people saw she wasn't there just because she was the headman's daughter. She loved her job and took it seriously and was more that happy to be respected for her skill. But at the same time, was it fair that her job alienated her from everyone too?

She was fifteen now, an age when most girls were already married. And even though she was the headman's daughter, no one had asked for her hand. No boy had even paid her the slightest bit of interest. Sango didn't know if her parents had ever tried to arrange a marriage for her, but if they did then they had obviously failed. And now, seeing yet another one of her friends be given in marriage, she was positive that her mother had been right all along. No one wanted a woman who could fight like she did.

'No man wants a wife who could defeat him in battle,' she thought miserably. 'I chose this path, and now I must walk it alone for the rest of my life… Maybe not completely alone. I have father and Kohaku, right?' But somehow that thought did little to comfort her.

* * *

She remembered the first time he had touched her. She had been so shocked. She had never been touched before, not by a man. The slap was almost a reflex action-it seemed the right thing to do at the time! And now it was just routine. A man wasn't supposed to touch her like that, right? No man was really interested in her, so he must have just been playing a joke on her.

But now? Sango admitted to herself that she liked the attention, not that she'd ever tell the monk that though! It felt good to know that there was a man attracted to her. It made her feel like a real woman -feminine- something she had never really felt before. That was probably why she got so mad when he propositioned other women; it was harder to believe she was special when he did. But despite that, and despite the fact that she knew he was a lecher, he was the only man who ever treated her like he did every other woman. He made her feel normal, made her feel that just maybe she wouldn't end up alone after all.

* * *

They were sitting on a windy hillside, just the two of them with Kirara asleep in a little ball a few feet way. The monk was blushing ever so slightly, and Sango's heart was in her throat.

She swallowed it down.

"You what?" she asked, not really believing her ears.

"I want to kiss you," Miroku repeated, a little more confidently this time.

"I don't know…" Sango was more than a little hesitant. She had never even imagined herself in a situation like this. A handsome, and yes even charming man was sitting next to her looking at the stars, and he wanted to kiss her.

"Sango," he was saying, "you are easily the most beautiful and most intriguing woman I have ever met in my travels. Someday, when Naraku is defeated and my wind tunnel is gone, I'm going to marry you. But for now, I think a kiss with satisfy my desire for you, if only for a little while."

A burst of tingles exploded in Sango's stomach before steadily working their way to her limbs. Her heart jumped to her throat once more.

'He wants to marry me?' she thought with disbelief. 'Me? Sango the demon slayer?'

Slowly but surely, her astonishment was replaced with joy, pure exhilarating joy.

'He wants to marry me,' she told herself again, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"But what about your vows?" she heard herself asking.

Miroku smiled, turning towards her to cup her cheek in his hand that wasn't cursed. He inched himself closer to her, loving the sight of pink on her cheeks.

"I think Buddha will understand," he whispered, taking her face completely in his hands as her pulled her lips to his.

Tingles exploded in her stomach again and her mind raced to memorize everything about the moment; how incredibly soft his lips were, his smell, the way he tasted. He opened his lips to deepen the kiss, and Sango mimicked him, not really knowing what she was doing. Miroku kept it simple, knowing it was her first time, but he also noted, happily, that she was a natural.

He pulled away then, planting another kiss on her forehead before letting go of her face and leaning away.

"I humbly thank you, my dear Sango. You'll never know how happy you've made me."

'Houshi-sama, you have no idea,' she thought to herself, but didn't have the courage to say out loud. He smiled at the happy and completely bewildered look on her face.

"We should be getting back to Kaede's before the others come looking for us. It's almost dinner time," he said coolly as he stood. Sango nodded in agreement and accepted his hand to help her up. He looked in her eyes and smiled once more before turning and beginning his way back.

Sango heard a coo and looked down to see Kirara eyeing her with a knowing look. Sango smiled at her friend and gestured with her head for her to follow.

"I know he's a lech," Sango explained, "but he's my lech." Sango almost laughed out loud at that. Someone to call her own… It was what she'd been wanting for for so long, and she'd found it, even if it was in the form of a young perverted monk.

* * *

_Author's Note: I imagine in the series that Sango's around 17 or 18, that's why I have her at fifteen at one point in this story and her village still in tact. _

_So, this is just a one-shot to get my writing juices flowing again. I'm having a hell of a time getting started on the story I want to be writing. Too much real life getting in the way. Anywho, please review and let me know how I did. If you like my writing, you just might inspire me to write more! (Haha, blackmail.) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
